1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pumps and more particularly relates to an all purpose rotary pump apparatus having a plurality of separate touching driven ring segments mounted within a chamber as the fluid mover.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Pumps are utilized in all phases of commerce and industry where there is a need to transport fluids, or fluid like material (such as liquids, slurries, gases and the like) from one point to another through pipelines or a piping system, or to generate pressures to operate equipment.
It is also desirable, in order to effect a rapid and efficient transport of fluids that the fluid be transported under pressure. This rapid transport under pressure is most often accomplished through the use of a pumping system whereby the fluid is moved through a transport pipeline at least in part as a result of pressure created by a pump or pumping system.
Usually such a pumping system requires maintenance because of the numerous moving parts, such as, for example, gears, pistons, valves, impellers, bearings, housings and the like.
When a breakdown occurs, the system, in most cases, must be disassembled, and, most often, this disassembly requires a great amount of money, time and labor. Another problem in the pump art relates to the wear that the pumping system undergoes, which results not only in faulting of the system, but, most importantly, the pressure buildup necessary to maintain the transport capability of the system is reduced, resulting in a reduction of the amount of fluid or gas pump transported, which of course could be translated in the loss of time, money, and energy consumption.
Still another problem is low efficiency due to the inefficient mechanical designs used. For example, in the common piston-driven pumping systems, the efficiency of the system is significantly reduced each time the piston is drawn back in order to be in position for forward driving and moving fluids out of the piston chamber.
Many pumps are only designs suitable for a single purpose or a single intended use. These prior art type pumps cannot handle a variety of pumping applications.
Also, many pump designs are not suitable for manufacture in any of a variety of given materials depending on intended uses or purpose.
Some prior art type pump designs are not useful in a variety of pressure operating levels between low pressures and high pressures depending upon the purpose or application.
It would be desirable that a pump be able to pump any of a given number of fluids, materials, such as water, oil, gas, hydraulic fluid, air, slurries, and the like. It would be desirable that in fact a pump be suited for use as a compressor of such fluids as gaseous matter such as air and the like.
It would also be desirable to provide a pump apparatus which could function as a vacuum pump.
Thus, it is an object of the present invention to provide an all purpose pump.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a marine water pump being manufactured in a variety of materials depending upon the intended use.
Still another object of the present invention would be to provide a general purpose pump with a choice of pump materials compatible with the design producing a broad spectrum of pump use.
Another object of the present invention to provide a high pressure pump which could function as a positive displacement pump.
Still another object of the present invention would be to provide a pump apparatus which could function as a gas or air compressor.
Another object of the present invention would be to provide a pump apparatus which could function as a vacuum pump.
Still another object of the present invention would be to provide a pump apparatus which could function as a pressure motor, fluid or gas operated.
Still another object of the present invention would be to provide a pump apparatus which could function as a fluid coupling or fluid clutch.